highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuroka
| Romaji = Kuroka | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Nekomata (Nekoshou) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = Cat (by Fenrir) | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Hazel-Gold | Equipment = Senjutsu Youjutsu Spatial Manipulation Magic Stealth Flight | Relatives = Unnamed Human Father † Fujimai (Mother) † Koneko Toujou (Younger Sister) | Affiliations = Unnamed Devil's Peerage (Formerly) Khaos Brigade (Formerly) Vali Team (Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star) Hyoudou Residence D×D Girls' Club of Hell Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Bishop (2 Pieces) SS-Class Stray Devil (Formerly) | Voice Actor = Minami Takahashi (Japanese) Lydia Mackay (English)}} Kuroka is a Nekoshou, a rare species of Nekomata, and a member of the Vali Team previously belonging to the Khaos Brigade. She is the older sister of Koneko Toujou and a former SS-Class Stray Devil who was one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals. Appearance Kuroka is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her body measurements are cm in. Kuroka's height is 161 cm (5 feet 3 inches). Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rival those of Rias and Akeno in terms of size. In her Nekomata form, which she is in most of the time, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. Personality Kuroka seems very playful, easy going, simple-minded, and enjoys teasing people. She is also rather vulgar, using her beauty and sensuousness as a weapon in her arsenal of teasing. Kuroka loves her little sister Koneko dearly, though she seems to have trouble showing it at times, preferring to tease her. In Volume 24, Issei also noted that despite her mischevious nature, Kuroka is very kind and compassionate who cares about Koneko more than anything else. In order to raise Koneko after the two became orphans, Kuroka became a reincarnated Devil servant and is willing to become a Stray Devil by killing her master to protect her. She has expressed an interest in having strong children, having propositioned both Vali and Issei, who both have Heavenly Dragons inside of them. It is hinted that the reason as to why she wants to have strong children is because she wants her species, the Nekoshou, to bloom once again, as their species is currently on the brink of extinction. Adding to her feline personality, Kuroka often ends her sentences with "Nya" (にゃ), mimicking a cat's meow. History Kuroka is the older sister of Koneko (then known as Shirone) who was born to Fujimai, also a Nekoshou,'' and a human researcher. After losing her parents, she and her sister were later taken in by an unnamed Devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius, and she was reincarnated as the Devil's Bishop using up two Evil Pieces. While serving her master, she became extremely talented in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and her magical power as a Bishop became so great that she surpassed her own master in terms of magical power alone. This later became her undoing when she later became a Stray Devil after killing her master, with everyone assuming that she was drunk with her own powers. The true reason for the killing was to protect her sister Shirone from her master, who attempted to conduct tests on her in his research of creating a Super Devil. This resulted in her sister's near-execution and depression, as well as the reason why she refuses to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Following the incident, Kuroka became one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals, ranking at SS-Class. At some point before the series, she joined the Khaos Brigade along with the rest of the Vali Team. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Kuroka appears in Volume 5 during the Young Devil's Gathering alongside Bikou, attempting to take her sister despite Vali's orders and Bikou's warnings. She was then confronted by Issei and Rias, fighting the former after incapacitating Rias and Koneko with her poison mist Youjutsu, knocking down Issei in just two hits. However, the tides turned when Issei poked Rias' breasts to achieve his Balance Breaker. After being warned by Issei, who stopped his fist before striking her, Kuroka retreats from the battle with Arthur Pendragon covering her and Bikou's escape. The Heroic Oppai Dragon She reappears in Volume 7 alongside her teammates from the Vali Team in a temporary alliance with the Gremory Team to battle Loki and Fenrir. Prior to the final battle, she asked if Issei is interested in having a sexual relationship with her mainly because she wants his "genes" for strong babies, which she tried with Vali but he denied. During the final battle, she was the one to transfer Vali and Fenrir to a different place in an attempt to capture Fenrir. In Volume 11, she, Fenrir, and Le Fay Pendragon acted as Ophis' bodyguards at the Hyoudou Residence, where she negated Koneko's mating season due to it being extremely dangerous on her body. During the attack by Cao Cao and Georg, Kuroka and Le Fay used a magic circle to switch Vali and Fenrir's position, allowing Vali to join the fight. Kuroka, however, was injured while protecting her sister after Cao Cao redirects Vali's attack to Koneko. While recuperating from her injury, she reveals to Issei that her previous master was a power-hungry person who would make even his servants and their families go through crazy power-ups and had intended to use Koneko as an experiment to test the power of a Nekomata. Therefore Kuroka was forced to kill her master to protect her sister. She later offers to teach her sister the Nekomata's Senjutsu and Youjutsu and is somewhat surprised when Koneko agreed. In Volume 12, she and the rest of the Vali Team were hiding in the Gremory Palace while waiting for Vali to recuperate from his curse that he received from Samael. She and the rest of the Vali Team later go to the Realm of the Dead and started a fight with the Grim Reapers under Hades. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions She, along with Le Fay Pendragon, later moved into the Hyoudou Residence in Volume 14 as semi-permanent residents so that she could teach her sister on how to use her powers better while making a mess out of Issei's house (much to his dismay), with Le Fay apologizing for Kuroka's actions. After seeing Kuroka reading a book regarding Senjutsu to teach her sister, Issei asked if Kuroka wanted to reconcile with Koneko. Kuroka admits that she feels that she did something horrible to her sister, even if it was to protect her, as Koneko was blamed by many Devils and was even nearly executed. Issei reassured her that he would help the two sisters patch up their relationship when the time comes, adding that Koneko's smile was the most important thing to him. Kuroka finally understood the reason why all the girls around Issei were falling for him, claiming that he was more charming than normal handsome men. She was later absent during the attack of the Khaos Brigade due to Vali calling her and Le Fay back to assist him with his own battle. She appears again in Volume 15, where she and Le Fay talk about the Vali Team's battle against Aži Dahāka and later recommends Le Fay as Issei's pact Magician. In Volume 16, she and the rest of the Vali Team participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and became the house guests of the Hyoudou Residence. In Volume 20, the Vali Team were able to find the location of the stolen City Agreas, which Qlippoth was using as their base of operations. Kuroka and Le Fay headed to the Hyoudou Residence to inform the others, which led D×D to launch a counterattack against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, Kuroka and the rest of her teammates were sent to the Northern Europe region alongside Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni, to prepare for Qlippoth's attack where they battled the army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails, while Vali goes up against Aži Dahāka. At the conclusion of the war, Kuroka and her team notice Azazel (who along with the other Mythology leaders) prepare to seal Trihexa in the Isolated Barrier Field along with themselves. He tells them all to look after Vali while he's gone. In Volume 22, Kuroka and the rest of the Vali Team go fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents. Kuroka says she'll support Koneko, Ravel, Gasper, and Valerie, then eating the fishes deliciously once they catch them, with Koneko saying they won't give any more fishes to her. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 24, Kuroka joins everyone to enjoy a day at the school pool. Kuroka took the opportunity with Issei to rub suntan oil on him with her bare breasts and hands, that is until Koneko intervened telling her to wait her turn like everyone else. However, she ignores her sister and continues to seduce Issei, even attempting to take him to the changing room to mate. Soon, Ravel came in to scold Kuroka for cutting in, she then makes a run for it to avoid getting caught. She and Koneko later appeared in the kitchen when Issei walked in as his father tells everyone about his own father's perverted days, Issei notices the sorrowful expressions on the two who don't have any parents. Kuroka and Koneko soon end up being targeted by Grim Reapers due to being involved in their late father's research in artificially creating Super Devils. When Issei returns home after learning about the Nekomata sister's past, he meets Kuroka on the roof where she opens up to him about herself and how she hid the truth from Koneko to protect her, she also promises to amend her past mistakes and assist them in any threat they come across. When she embraced Issei, he hugged her back assuring that he will protect her and Koneko, thus establishing Kuroka as part of the "family." When the time came for Rias and Vali's team to face each other at the Rating Game World Tournament, Kuroka and Koneko battled one-on-one with each other while their allies stood guard outside the stadium. Just after Thanatos and his minions were defeated, Issei used his new ability to contact the Nekomata girls through Ravel's and their breasts, telling them the threat has been dealt with. Touched by his efforts to protect them, Kuroka tells her sister that whoever wins their fight will be Issei's bride. He objects to this by saying that he will take them both as his brides. They both accept his proposal with Kuroka confessing that she loves him. As their fight continues, Kuroka makes another bet that whoever wins will mate with Issei first, which Koneko accepts. Kuroka was defeated by Koneko who has surpassed her in terms of strength. Kuroka compliments her sister on how strong she's gotten and says that she no longer needs her but Koneko denies it, saying that she will always need her big sister. They embrace each other before Kuroka is retired, however, victory over the game goes to Vali's team in the end. When everyone went to see Rias at the medical room, Koneko asks her permission to change her name to "Shirone Toujou." Kuroka responds to this by also requesting to change hers to "Kuroka Toujou." At that moment, when Koneko took the chance to kiss Issei, Kuroka also took a bold approach to kiss him with her tongue, this goes on back and forth between them until Issei's other fiancées began wanting kisses from him as well. Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power': As a Devil, Kuroka has all the common skills and powers of one. She primarily uses this in tandem with her Senjutsu and Youjutsu techniques. Magic Expert: As a Bishop worth two Bishop pieces, Kuroka possesses great magical abilities and talent. She is proficient in using magic such as teleportation magic, defensive magic, and Devil Magic. It is stated by Koneko that Kuroka's power rivals that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. In the manga, Kuroka showed the ability to control earth and plants. It is unknown if this is through the use of Senjutsu. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: Kuroka is a very skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user. She is capable of using Senjutsu to control the flow of life energy to strengthen her body and detect others nearby by sensing their Ki. With Youjutsu being able to craft spells of attack or defense, she is capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of energy. *'Poison Mist': Using her Youjutsu skills, she can also create a poisonous mist to restrain her opponents. This is only effective against both Youkais and Devils, but Dragons and dragon-possessors, however, are immune to it. *'Illusions': Kuroka is able to cast illusions such as creating mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. * Kasha: Kuroka can summon multiple big wheels that are covered in black flames. * Touki: Kuroka covers herself in an aura of ki, increasing her strength, defense, and speed. *'Stealth': Kuroka uses her Senjutsu to conceal her presence from other Devils by changing her ki flow. Space-Time Manipulation: Aside from magic, Senjutsu, and Youjutsu, Kuroka has also shown the ability to be able to perform space-time manipulation though at this point she can only manipulate space. She can erect a barrier that can trap her opponents in another space. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from magic, Senjutsu, and Youjutsu, Kuroka has some skills in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold back against Koneko for a short while. Kuroka can also combine with the Touki and Senjutsu to further increase the power of her physical attacks. Flight: Being a Devil, Kuroka can fly using her bat-like wings. Quotes * (To Issei) "…In the beginning, I only thought of you as a substitute for Vali. Vali’s rival. When I’m together with you, my heart beats in a joyful rhythm, and it’s fun just to hang out with you. I only wanted children in the past, a Heavenly Dragon’s children…I just wanted strong genes. If Vali couldn’t, then I’d choose you. But, things are different now. …You’re incorrigibly stupid, and hopelessly honest. Even though you’re a pervert, and an idiot after all…even though you just had to be gentle towards Shirone, you took good care of me as well…you gave us sisters a peaceful place to live…. If I’m together with you…then I feel at ease. When I see your smile, my heart becomes filled with love…" ''(Volume 24, Life 5) * (To Issei) "…For people like us, you went and took on such a stupid fight. Surely, your body is covered in wounds, right? Even though your opponent was a god…. Even if they are a god, you’ll protect us from their hands, so how could I possibly dislike a man like that!? Mmm, that’s right, ever since a long time ago, I fell hopelessly in love with the man named Hyoudou Issei…I love you."'' (Volume 24, Life 5) Trivia *Kuroka's birthday is on October 1st.Ishibumi's twitter *Kuroka's name means "Black Song", in reference to her hair and tail color. *In one of the illustrations from Volume 7 of the light novels, Kuroka's ears were colored white instead of the original black. This error was later corrected as shown in Volume 11. *Kuroka makes Le Fay do her laundry as she is too lazy to do housework in the Hyoudou Residence. *By Volume 24, with Rias permission, Kuroka also adapts Shirone's surname "Toujou", though she expresses interest in eventually going by Issei's name "Hyoudou". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Nekomata Category:Youkai Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:Bishop Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist Category:Featured Article